fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Hans
Prince Hans of the Southern Isles is the main antagonist in the Disney movie called Frozen. He is a prince who pretended to fall in love with Princess Anna so he can take the throne of Arendelle for himself. He is voiced by Santino Montana. Official Disney Bio "Hans is a very handsome royal from a neighboring kingdom who comes to Arendelle for Elsa's coronation. With 12 older brothers, Hans grew up feeling practically invisible-and Anna can relate. Despite being handsome, Hans is smart, observant and chivalrous. Unlike Elsa, Hans promises he'll never shut Anna out; he just might be the connection she's been waiting for all these years." History Early Years Hans was born into a royal family of the Southern Isles, and was the youngest of 13 siblings. Shut out and disregarded by his siblings, this treatment of him led to him undergoing a change in personality, becoming cruel and sociopathic. As the youngest, he would never become king of the Southern Isles, leading to him to plot marrying into another kingdom and ruling over it instead. ''Frozen'' Hans was among the royals that visited Arendelle during Elsa's coronation as queen of Arendelle. While riding on his horse, Sitron, He accidentally bumps into Elsa's younger sister Anna, sending the two into a boat. Hans woos Anna, but Anna is forced to leave quickly when the bells for Elsa's coronation are rung. Hans attends Elsa's coronation and waves to Anna while Elsa is crowned queen. Hans partakes in the celebration party, and once again meets Anna, who has been brushed away by Anna. Hans invites Anna on a one-night date, during which they bond and he eventually proposes to her, which she readily accept. The two return to the party to ask for Elsa's blessing. However, Elsa refuses, flabbergasted that Anna would marry someone she just met and abruptly ends the party, leading to a heated argument that results in Elsa revealing her previously concealed powers over ice and snow, much to the bewilderment of everyone in the room, including Hans and Anna. Elsa immediately retreats out of the throne room, followed by Hans, Anna, and The Duke of Weselton, who orders his guards to seize her. However, Elsa flees Arendelle and hides in the icy mountains, but unknowingly plunges Arendelle into an eternal snowstorm. Feeling responsible for the situation, Anna leaves Arendelle to find her sister, and puts Hans in charge while she is gone. Hans uses this as an opportunity to win the hearts of Arendelle's freezing citizens by handing out cloaks and blankets to keep them warm. However, the Duke criticizes him, as he is giving away Arendelle's tradable goods, and voices his suspicion that Anna is conspiring with Elsa. Hans responses by threatening to punish him for his insolence, but Anna's horse returns without her, leading Hans to believe she is in danger, so he leads the royal guards to Elsa's ice palace to arrest her. Shortly after arriving at the ice palace, Hans is attacked by Marshmallow, an ice golem created by Elsa to protect her. The Duke's guards, under orders to eliminate Elsa when they find her, run past Marshmallow and confront Elsa inside the castle. Hans incapacitates Marshmallow by severing his leg, causing him to plummet off a cliff, and continues inside the castle, where Elsa has nearly killed the Duke's guards. Hans manages to reach through to her, but one of the guards uses the distraction to try to kill her with his crossbow, forcing Hans to intercept the bow and aim it at the chandelier, which falls down and knocks Elsa unconscious. Elsa is imprisoned back in Arendelle and Hans asks her to restore summer, but she replies that she doesn't know how and tells him to find Anna, who hasn't returns. Hans briefly sets off to find Anna, but is told to remain, as Arendelle needs him. However, Anna returns to the kingdom, but is slowly freezing to death after taking a hit to the heart by Anna's ice powers. As only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart, it is assumed she needs to be kissed by her true love, which is apparently Hans. Anna explains the situation to him and begs him to kiss her. Hans appears to accept, but rejects her and shuts the windows and dowses the fireplace to speed up her death. During this, he explains to the dying princess that he had never loved her and had intended to marry into the throne as he would never become king in his own kingdom. Afterwards, he would secretly kill Elsa, but Elsa has doomed herself with her powers revealed, and he intends to execute her in public to return summer and now, with Anna dying, he can rule with both princesses dead. Anna tries to stop him, but as she is near death, she is too weak. Hans locks her in the room and feigns grief over her apparent death, telling the dignitaries that Elsa killed her but their wedding vows were said before her death, making him king. However, before he can execute Elsa, she escapes into the fjord. Hans follows her with his sword and after catching up to her, tells her Anna is dead because of her, causing her to collapse in grief and causing the storm to subside. Hans uses the distraction to try and kill her with his sword, but an escaped Anna intercepts him and freezes just as the sword hits her, and the blow knocks him unconscious. When he awakens, Elsa has managed to return summer and Anna has returned to normal, as her sacrifice for her sister counts as an act of true love. She confronts Hans and punches him off the ship in anger. He is later imprisoned on a ship and sent back to the Southern Isles to be punished by his brothers. Category:Disney Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:Villains Category:Selfish characters Category:Completely Monstrous Villains Category:Another Prince Charmless